pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
ATRT01
'''Arrival in the Kerusa Region '''is the first episode of the Amber, Tanzanite, Rhodonite and Turquoise Series. Plot The episode begins with a shot of Kell and Cosira in the small southern town of Mongquine Town talking about the next day where they will begin their journeys in the Kerusa Gym Challenge. After the opening credits play, the episode showcases an introductory video to the Kerusa Region which is shown to be what Ash is seeing on the plane with Pikachu. Ash reminiscences to his time in the Okaiso Region and wonders what new adventures await him in the vast Kerusa Region. The plane lands at Harboureria City Airport without any issue. Ash and Pikachu are then stopped by youngsters who watched his battles in Okaiso and Alola. After some quick exchanges, they meet Professor Banyan waiting in his car. Warmly greeting the two, he then drives the two to the K5 Lab as Ash and PIkachu look at the native Kerusan Pokémon. At the K5 Lab, Ash is introduced to Professor Banyan's assistants: Vincel and Jenic. He also introduces Ash to Kell and Cosira who are both happy to see Ash although Kell is anxious to battle Ash. It is revealed that the 2 already have received their Starter Pokémon. Kell has a Leocub while Cosira has a Rabmoon. Professor Banyan then offers Ash the choice of 3 Pokémon: Oviweed, Neiflam and Tapiriv. Ash chooses Tapiriv and receives it only to notice that Tapiriv is anxious and shy. Kell suggests that the two battle immediately but Cosira wants to battle first. Ash sends out Tapiriv to battle Cosira's Rabmoon. Although Tapiriv seems to just dodge attacks and not attack at all, it soon uses Water Gun to defeat Rabmoon. Kell then goes after only to be defeated quickly. Disappointed, Kell uses this opportunity to try and be better than Ash whose Tapiriv has warmed up slightly to him. In the afternoon, Professor Banyan drives the trio to Harboureria City where the opening ceremony will be held. At Harboureria Stadium, the trio splits up as Cosira and Kell meet up with their friends in Mongquine Town while Ash waits with the other foreign trainers. After some exhibition battles, a speech by Professor Banyan and the region's Champion: Natalie, Ash, Cosira and Kell walk out to a large audience. Special notice is taken to Ash as he came in first for the Alola League and second for the Okaiso League. Natalie then talks to Ash privately with Professor Banyan about his experiences in Alola and Okaiso before leaving to sort out a rogue Donphan in Vastara City. The trio then leave with Professor Banyan to go back to the K5 Lab but not before getting a brief glimpse of two trainers who have taken a special interest in the group. The next day, Professor Banyan gives the trio Pokédexes and suggests that the group travel together as there have been reports of villainous individuals in the region. As the group leaves Vilmong City, it is revealed that Team Rocket has arrived in Kerusa and have been watching Ash from a distance.